Missing in Action
by Emerald Penguin
Summary: Alex went on a mission. He didn't come back. Now it's up to K-Unit to rescue him and bring him home. Only trouble is they have to find him first and once they do, will he want to be rescued?
1. Chapter 1

K-Unit were unusually silent. Ben Daniels was the only one of the four men who had been to the Royal and General before. He hated the creepily quiet and still environment of the place, and he worked there.

Finally Mrs Jones walked into the room and beckoned the men to follow her before leaving again. Jumping to their feet they quickly hurried after her, exchanging looks of curiosity and confusion. They were shown through an unmarked door into Mr Blunts office.

"Gentlemen," was the only greeting Mr Blunt offered before nodding to Mrs Jones who began to speak.

"Throughout the world there are many groups of criminal and terrorist organizations, the more ruthless and dangerous the group, the easier it is to recognize when they are behind something. This is because they believe they are to powerful for us to stop them and they want us to know who we are being beaten by. Despite this for almost 55% of major criminal activity, the perpetrators remain unknown. We have recently discovered a very large, very dangerous group. They are very good at not getting caught."

"How good?" interrupted Wolf, he did not like the sound of this one little bit.

"Extremely good," answered Mrs Jones, seeming unsurprised by the interruption, "We discovered them only three months ago. It was completely by accident. One of the members received a parking ticket while they were at the dentist, the car was recognized as one stolen over six years ago from a factory in Germany. The dentist was in Sussex. It is the only solid thing we have on these people and they are huge."

"How huge?" asked Snake.

"We believe their influence is as large, if not larger, than Scorpia." she sucked thoughtfully on her pepper mint before adding, "And infinitively more dangerous because we know so little about them."

Eagle whistled and muttered, "That's bad."

"Its an outrage." snapped Blunt, "We would have less trouble convicting the royal family!"

"Why would we want to convict the royal family?" Eagle puzzled, completely distracted from the original conversation.

Everyone ignored him and turned to Mrs Jones as she began to speak again, "Do you know who these people are?" handing a family photo showing a man, woman and teenage girl, each sporting a mane of red locks, to Fox.

"No, but at a guess I'd say thats the guy at the dentist?" said Ben handing the photo to the other members of his unit.

"Nearly," nodded Mrs Jones, "The man is the dentist. We believe that he is a pivotal member of this organization."

"How do we know this and what is 'this group' called?" asked Wolf, making speech marks with his fingers as he spoke.

"The name of the group is Flynn..."

Mrs Jones was interrupted by a snort of laughter from Eagle, "Flynn? No wonder you think it's these guys running the show."

"Quite," said Mrs Jones, giving a faint smile, small but the first in weeks, "Flynn is of course the Irish name, meaning bright red. It is also the name of the group."

Silence filled the office momentarily as the men possessed this information, finally Wolf asked, "So were do we come in?"

For some reason this question caused both Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones to look very guilty, Blunt's face, unused to showing emotion only managed a slight twinge but Mrs Jones blushed and looked down at her hands, "I believe you know Alex Rider." she stated.

Eagle, Wolf and Snake looked puzzled so Ben whispered, "Cub."

"You see," cut in Blunt, "he is our best agent. With such a new threat it made sense to send our best agent in. He was due back from his mission three weeks ago. He didn't return. We have had no contact from him since yesterday, two months ago. We don't know what happened to him."

"You mean you lost Cub!" yelled Wolf, who despite not liking the kid at training, had begun to respect him during Point Blanc and thought of him as a member of his unit.

"Not quite," said Mrs Jones before anyone else could interrupt, "We have a tracker on him. We know where he is, but thats it."

"Well, where is he?," growled Wolf.

Mrs Jones looked his straight in the eye and replied, "At the Flynn's Summer residence in Spain."

The tense silence that followed this remark was at last broken by Snake, "So, looks like we're going to Spain."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex crouched down low; a large bush hid him from the view of anyone who might walk down the path. Not that he expected anyone to be outside; the bitterly freezing night air would keep even the most hardened SAS man huddled indoors. Smiling slightly at the thought of his old unit members freezing their fingers off on one of their obligatory night time tracks he rubbed his hands together, trying to restore feeling in his fingers. Sighing regretfully as he remembered his warm gloves and coat that sat not far away in the Flynn's coat room, but taking them would have been about as subtle as letting off fireworks in hiding the fact that he was hiding outside.

Rolling up his sleeve he counted in his head as he waited for the guards to change shifts; providing him with an opening to make his way round to the back of the house, further away from the lights of the house. His watch clicked onto 23:30 and he shot into action, the residence's guards were incredibly regimented but this proved a disadvantage as it meant that Alex knew exactly where they were and at what time they would be there. Sprinting from bush to bush, he kept to the cover of the shadows and foliage.

Hearing the door click open, Alex glanced back to see several large dogs come tearing from the house. Swearing inwardly, Alex picked up his speed, heading for the large trees at the back of the garden; if he could reach those before the dogs reached him then he might be able to lose them.

Catching hold of one of the lower branches, Alex hoisted himself into the tree. Staying close to the inner body of the tree where the branches were strongest he made his way higher. Just as he lunged towards the second branch he felt a strong jaw close around his ankle, tugging at his leg. He tried to tear himself free but he quickly lost his grip on the branch and fell to the ground. The snarling jaws of four large dogs surrounded him, snapping their teeth as a dark figure stepped from the shadow.

"Tut, tut, Alex," the figure laughed, "You're losing your touch. A bit dangerous in your line of work, isn't it?"

*

The four large men were all uncomfortably cramped in the small plane seats. Despite the fact that they were supposed to be rescuing one of their top agents, MI6 had refused to pay for anything better than economy, although they had offered to put Eagle in baggage in exchange for business class seat for the rest of them.

Their cover was simple, a football shirt that clearly told all they were heading to watch England Vs. Spain later that day. Something which Eagle had repeatedly hinted that they should go to, in order to prevent suspicions arising.

"Shut up!" Wolf growled, scaring a passing air hostess, "I swear Eagle, if you don't shut up this moment I'm going to...."

Luckily for Eagle, the rest of Wolf's threat was cut short by the seat belt sing flashing on and the Captain's voice informing everyone to prepare for landing.

"So do we have a plan?" muttered Snake, as the men walked out of the terminal building.

Fox rolled his eyes, "Wolf thinks we don't need a plan, he's convinced the whole mission is going to be easy."

"But isn't Cub one of MI6's top agents, so if it were simple he'd have escaped by now, right?" asked Eagle in a rare moment of clarity.

Fox shook his head, "Try telling Wolf that."

Growling softly at their convocation, Wolf turned abruptly to the others, "Shut up and listen you girls. We're going to take a taxi to the address of a hotel two streets away from the target, and then we will break in round the back, grab Cub over power any security. Got it? Good, let's go."

"Wolf, your intelligence amazes me, yet again," mumbled Eagle sarcastically as he and Fox exchanged glances and followed Wolf to the taxi rank, mumbling about the stupidity of the plan all the way.

**A/N: A poor excuse for a chapter but hopefully that will have gotten the ball rolling and chapters will be more frequent now. **


End file.
